Rude And Not Ginger
by Winter in Wonderland
Summary: Rose insists that The Doctor take her on an old fashion train. Soon it is discovered that is isn't just a regular trip. The Doctor/Rose fluff! Very short sorry!


**Hey! So I was looking at pictures in a magazine and I came across a little picture of a man looking out of the window on a train with a young girl next to him, thus this story was born! Here goes nothing!  
>This did not have a beta so all mistakes are mine, sorry!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the charters. I am just borrowing.**

The Doctor stared out the window on the train. Outside rain fell like tears, small and quiet but, many in number. Though it was sad and lonely outside, The Doctor was happy and full of life. He smiled and turned to look at the sleeping girl resting her head on his shoulder. It was so rare to see her tired, she was always so full of smiles and sunshine. This morning had been an example of that, The Doctor smiled as he let himself get absorbed in the memory.

* * *

><p>"But Rooooosssse...trains are so booooorning..." The Doctor whined as he put on his trench coat.<p>

"You promised I could go anywhere I wanted. I want to go to the 17th century and ride an old fashion train." Rose declared.

"But why? You can go on trains any time!"

"Not since you showed up." Rose pointed out. "Plus, I like playing dress up." Rose added along with her signature gin.

That grin The Doctor deiced, was his worst enemy and best friend all rolled up into one. Worst enemy by making him do anything, he would tear apart the time vortex just to see her tongue touched grin, and it was his best friend by giving his this fluttery feeling in his hearts he felt he could not live without.

"As you wish Dame Rose." The Doctor said, pushing buttons and flipping switches all the while.

"I'll get dressed!" Rose yelled as she jumped with glee. The Doctor laughed and shook his head. His Rose always running.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Rose was in the console room again. The Doctor looked up and what he saw made his jaw hit the floor. Rose's dress was a deep blue flowing to the floor like Cinderella's ballgown. The sleeves were long and tight against her delicate arms, hugging them. The collar was to her neck and was made of blue silk. A beautiful black ribbon was tied around her waist and pulled into a bow along he back. The Doctor had never been more jealous of fabric in his whole life.<p>

"Do I look okay?" Rose questioned taking his jaw dropping the wrong way.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor replied with a bright grin. His hand extend out, waiting for hers. Rose grabbed his hand immediately. "Allon-sy Rose Tyler." The Doctor shouted followed by Rose's sweet laugh. They ran to the TARDIS doors.

A soft moan sent The Doctor to the present.

"Hello" A tired voice said by his ear. Turning to Rose he smiled.

"Morning sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yep. " Rose said mimicking him playfully by popping the 'p'.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Umm... I don't know, relax, we never get time to relax."

"I'm a Time Lord Rose, I can give you all the time you need."

"Thanks." Rose whispered, as their conversation wore on, they had moved closer to each other. Nothing special had brought them to this moment, It wasn't a near death experience or a reunion, like in Rose's romance novels. It was just perfect timing a pure love. Without asking if it was okay, Rose quickly kissed the Time Lord.

Instantly he responded by tangling one of his hands in her hair , the other he brought to her cheek and plunged his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the pure taste of Rose Tyler he had only dreamed of. Rose was in a state of wonder, he tasted like time and space. Something that sounded crazy as time and space havn't got a taste but, that was the only words she classify The Doctor's taste as. Eager to get The Doctor to lose control Rose quickly ran her hands through his hair and moaned, the soft lock felt like heaven on earth between her fingers.

Rose moaning sent a joint down to The Doctor's stomach. She had lit a spark in him. No going back now. Pulling away quickly The Doctor whispered huskily,

"TARDIS, Now." He yanked Rose up from her seat causing her to whimper and dragged her down the train aile, ignoring the other passengers gasps at his sudden rudeness and scandalous behavior.

That was him though, Rude And Not Ginger. He smiled.


End file.
